Unnatural Selection
|image = File:Unnaturalselection.png |imagewidth = 300 |desc = Kill one of every animal species in the game in any game mode. |gamerscore = 20 |trophy = Bronze }} is a gameplay achievement/trophy in Red Dead Redemption Description "Kill one of every animal species in the game in any game mode." List of Required Species To unlock this achievement/trophy, the player must kill each of the following animals at least once: #Armadillo - Nuevo Paraiso and the Cholla Springs, Gaptooth Ridge, and Río Bravo areas of New Austin #Bear - The Tall Trees area of West Elizabeth #Beaver - The Tall Trees area of West Elizabeth, as well as Stillwater Creek in the New Austin region. #Bighorn - The mountains of New Austin and Nuevo Paraiso and the Tall Trees area of West Elizabeth #Boar - North of MacFarlane's Ranch, the marsh near Thieves' Landing, and the Tall Trees area #Bobcat - Nuevo Paraiso and the Tall Trees area of West Elizabeth # Buffalo† - Near Beecher's Hope in the Great Plains #Cougar - In the New Austin territory, they are abundant in Rio Bravo, Repentance Rock, the northernmost hills of Hennigan's Stead and along the US/Mexico border. Main areas of West Elizabeth include Tanners Reach in Tall Trees, Beecher's Hope in the Great Plains, and near the Wreck of the Serendipity. #Coyote - New Austin and Nuevo Paraiso (listen for their whiny howls) #Crow - All three areas (listen for their caws) #Deer - All three areas #Duck - Lake Don Julio, Along the San Luis River #Eagle - The Tall Trees and Nekoti Rock areas of West Elizabeth, as well as in Mexico. #Elk - The Tall Trees area of West Elizabeth #Fox - Riley's Charge, Rio del Lobo, and Del Lobo Rock areas of New Austin, and the Tall Trees area of West Elizabeth #Hawk - New Austin and Nuevo Paraiso #Horse (wild and domesticated) - All three areas #Owl - All three areas (only at night) #Rabbit - All three areas #Raccoon - All three areas #Skunk - All three areas #Seagull - Blackwater #Snake - All three areas (listen for snake hissing or rattling while riding and check around on the ground) #Songbird† - All three areas #Vulture - All three areas (usually near death, i.e. completed gang hideouts or signs of trouble in missions) #Wolf - All three areas (in abundance in Nuevo Paraiso and the Tall Trees area) To aid further in the completion of this achievement, more comprehensive information--such as pictures, locations (illustrated on the game map or otherwise listed), and hunting tips and tricks--can be found on each individual animal's page. List of Unnecessary Species For reference, and to address any questions about animals missing from the above list, the following species are not required for this achievement/trophy. For tips on hunting or locating these animals, please refer to the individual animal pages. Note that since this is a trophy/achievement for the main game, new animals from Undead Nightmare are not included. #Bat #Bull #Chicken #Cow #Dog #Goat #Mule #Domestic Sheep #Pig Tips *Animal kills do not cross over from Single Player to Multiplayer. The player must kill the full list of animals in one or the other, and not a combination, in order to acquire this achievement/trophy. *It is not necessary to skin the animals. *Track what kind of animals have been killed in the "Stats->Misc" menu. Animals that haven't yet been killed won't be listed at all (there are no "zeros" displayed). *The animals must be shot, not run over with a horse/wagon. Trivia *The name of the achievement is a play on Charles Darwin's theory of Natural selection. Players must seek out and eliminate animals, intervening in the natural process. *While shooting an animal, Marston will occasionally shout "I love natural selection!" or "Blame Darwin!" *The picture seems to be a meat cleaver and a pair of small meat hooks used when butchering. This is a reference to the equipment used in dressing animals, such as in meat factories. *Unnatural Selection is also an achievement in Grand Theft Auto Online for surviving all 10 rounds of a Survival. *There's a glitch where killing a jackalope will cancel out the need to kill a buffalo for this achievement Related Content Category:Redemption achievements and trophies